


Movie Night

by Shmooshedbreadsticks



Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmooshedbreadsticks/pseuds/Shmooshedbreadsticks
Summary: Peter and the Gang head out to the movies and run into flash and his friends. It ends up going a lot better than anyone expected.





	Movie Night

As I walk through the double doors, I take get a face full of Axe body spray. Yet another reason that highschool is unbearable. Don't get me wrong, the learning part isn't bad, it's just... I don't want to say the people but yeah it's the people. Maybe it would seem better if I had more than 3 hours of sleep?

When I spot Ned talking to MJ by her locker, I remember that's not everyone here is bad- just Flash and his goons, and maybe whatever freshman who decided to spray an entire can of Axe in the hallway (enhanced senses SUCK sometimes). 

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask as I make my way over to them. Ned looks more excited than usual, and even MJ looks like she wants to be here for once.

"Omgdudetheymovedupthedateofthenewstarwarsmovieanditcomesouttonight" he squealed without taking a breath. "PLeAse tell me you don't need to patrol tonight and can come with us"

"Us?" I asked raising an eyebrow at MJ, and she scoffed

"No way I'd let the two of you loose in a theater alone. I'm not that irresponsible" she defended.

"Sure" I hummed skeptically. You see, I share a Netflix account with Ned and MJ (they're expensive!). When they put all star wars movies on for a special, Ned and I binge watched them together on his account. I never watched them on mine, yet they all show up on my history, so I've come to the conclusion she actually likes Star Wars but won't admit it.

"Of course I'm in!" I can miss a night of patrolling to hang out with my friends, and by miss I mean get my curfew extended so I can do both.

"YES! Movie night!" Ned yelled raising a victorious fist in the air. I chuckled at his antics while MJ roller her eyes fondly. 

"Hey look, the three dickwads are going to the movies tonight" Flash called behind us with his friends Mac and Derek. 

"I didn't know you three were going to the movies tonight?" MJ called back. As much as I really want to laugh at how perfectly she took them down, I also really enjoy breathing. 

Abe, on the other hand, had overheard, taking the opportunity to yell "ooooooh that's MY Decathlon Captain" from a safe distance

"Actually," Mac starts ignoring Abe. "We are going to the movies tonight." I see Flash's eye twitch at the stupidity of the remark while MJ is smirking. Flash is pretty smart, but he just happens to hang out with people... not as smart as himself.

"Riveting as this conversation is, I'd rather be in class than listen to you morons" MJ said before turning to go literally anywhere but here. Ned and I hurried to catch up.

"Pshh yeah, well good riddance" Mac called after her. I turned around to look back at them, only to see Flash looking like it physically pained him to stand next to Mac.  
———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—

"Psst Peter" I heard vaguely as something poked my side. My head shot up at the sudden movement, and I saw everyone's eyes on me.

"Welcome to the land of the living Mr. Parker" the teacher commented grimacing. "Now would you care to answer the question or do I need to call a meeting with your Aunt?" 

I looked up at the board and saw the equations 5x+12y=49 and 15x-5y=65 with x=? and y=? written beside it.

"Y=5 and X=2." I said as everyone's laughter began to die down. (A/N you know if I'm wrong so be it)

"Very good" the teacher bit out begrudgingly before continuing the lesson. I turn to see Ned, who had been the one who had poked me with the pencil.

"Late night patrolling?" He whispers.

"Yeah, but I'll be good for the movie" I assure him.

"You better, can't have my best friend falling asleep during the movie" he jokes.

"I wouldn't dare" I say dramatically, apparently drawing the attention of the teacher again.

"Am I boring you Mr. Parker?" She asks sternly.

"No ma'am" 

"Then pay attention" she ordered before turning back to the board. Ned, of course, didn't listen since it technically wasn't directed at him.

"What's her problem?" He asks, not taking his eyes off of her in case she turned around again.

"Oh that's right, you weren't there that day. You're cousins visited you so you stayed home." I said as he gave me a quizzical look. "I may or may not have corrected her in front of the whole class and she made me stay after to talk to me annnnd now she hates me."

"Only you" he said with a chuckle.  
———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—

I met Ned and MJ at my locker once the final bell rang. Since the movie doesn't start until later, we're going to hang at my house for a bit beforehand.

"You guys ready to go?" I ask them as I shut my locker.

"Whatever nerd" MJ says trying to play it cool.

"You know MJ, you go to a nerd school..." Ned started as we walked towards my place.

"...and you aren't here on an athletic scholarship..." I continued.

"So technically aren't you a nerd too?" Ned finished as we both stood there grinning like idiots. 

"I never said I wasn't, but what's with that finishing each other's sentence thing?" She deflected.

"You know sometimes when you're friends so long it just kinda happens" Ned said with a shrug.

"I heard it's contagious. Might happen to you too" I teased.

"Hmm good. That would come in handy for Decathlon meets." She said nodding wisely, making both me and Ned break out in laughter. 

"Ooh guys wait!" I said as we passed Mr. Delmar's shop. "Do you want to go buy snacks here and bring them in?"

"Isn't that not allowed?" Ned asked.

"Nope, people just think that. Movie theaters make enough on their overpriced snacks anyways" MJ notes with disgust. 

"Soooo, popcorn!" I say as a weave through a crowd of people to get to the entrance, Ned and MJ close behind.

"Hey Mr. Delmar!" I call as I make my way to the snack section.

"Hey Peter and friends, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres?" He asks us.

"conseguir bocadillos para la nueva película de Star Wars esta noche" I respond as I grab two bags of popcorn and a LOT of M&Ms.

"Ahh, my daughter said she was going to go see that tonight too." He commented from across the store.

"Hey losers what do you want to drink?" MJ called from the refrigerator section.

"Arnold Palmer Ice Tea/Lemonade" I call the same time Ned yells "Pepsi". If last time showed me anything, it's that half-spider-people do NOT react well to caffeine.

After we paid and said our goodbyes we were off to my place.  
———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—

"Are you sure that you don't need to go to the bathroom?" Ned asked for what feels like the 3000th time as we get to the theater.

"Yes, Ned, I'm sure. I promise I won't be getting up in the middle of the movie and disturbing everyone" I assured with a playful eye roll.

"Anyone need straws or anything?" Ned asks as he gets some napkins.

"And kill a sea turtle? I think not." MJ scoffs as Ned carefully puts down the unopened straw he had in his hand.

"Wow would you look who it is?" A voice behind is called with fake enthusiasm. I turn to see who it was, only to be greeted with Flash wrapping his arm around my neck in an agressive enough manner to be annoying but nice enough to look innocent.

"Ugh Flash" I heard MJ mutter, which only made Mac and Derek stand in a more threatening way while Flash released me from the chokehold.

"You idiots should be grateful we even talk to you" Derek asserted, making literally everyone except Mac look at him like he was dumb, even Flash.

"Ugh you're so annoying. We don't want you to talk to us if all you're going to do is harass us!" Ned said, getting fed up with all of this. This only seemed to make Derek and Mac defend themselves more.

I watched as Ned and MJ yelled back and forth with Mac and Derek. Flash was staying out of it for now. He was kind of their friend, but even he stayed out of some of their fights because they just made no sense.

As the group gets louder, I see we are beginning to draw some attention. That's kind of normal whenever we run into Flash's goods, but something else is wrong. I can feel my Spidey Sense telling me something bad is going to happen, but it's not telling me what. I look around to see if anything is wrong, but most people are to focused on us yelling to do anything else.

I continue to look until I see a girl about my age lean on the wall to steady herself. She doesn't look too good. I go over to help her, only to have someone beat me to it. He's a man who looks to be in his late 30s.

"Hey do you need some help?" I ask the pair.

"Oh thank you, but we're okay. We just came out of the movies, and my niece doesn't feel too good." He said as he wrapped his arms around her to steady her. I look at the two of them. The girl doesn't seem to be very aware of anything at the moment. Something isn't right here, and I Don't need his spidey sense to tell me that.

"She doesn't look to good, should we call an ambulance" I suggests.

"No!" He snaps. "This, uh, has happened before. She'll be fine. Lets go Mary." 

"Hey Parker what's going on?" Flash says walking over to us. He must have followed me since he was sick of the arguing. "Shit is she okay?"

"She's fine." The man assures. "This happens to her sometimes, my little cousin will be okay when I get her home." I freeze.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I ask coldy. Apparently I must have been loud because all of a sudden the whole room when quiet, and I was the center of attention.

"I said I'm bringing my cousin home." He said clearly exasperated.

"Really? Because two minutes ago, you said that was your niece." I said rather loud to keep attention on our situation.

"Well- I-" He stammered.

"Do you have an ID to show she's related to you?" Flash piped up from behind me, clearly seeing where this was going. I hold my phone behind my back in the direction of Ned and MJ and tap on it, hoping they get the hint.

"I left my wallet at home so I didn't get mugged." The man snaps. Finally, an employee comes over.

"I'm sorry sir, but until you can prove you two are related, you cannot leave the premises." The employe says, and now I know that this is bad. I don't think that's something the theater has the authority to do, so she's putting her job on the line for this.

"This is ridiculous! I demand-" he starts before running towards the exit. Flash, being right next to me, was in the perfect position to trip the man. As he went barreling into the ground, I steadied the girl so she wouldn't fall. I looked towards Flash and saw he had the man on the ground still, but barely. I motioned for MJ to come help the girl so I could help Flash keep the guy down.

We waited for about 5 minutes for the police to show up. In the time, MJ stayed with the girl, and Ned used her phone to call her emergency contact. The police came in and took the man away. Apparently, they recognized him from a previous sexual harassment charge, meaning we didn't have to do a lot of convincing. As they walked him to the car, a few of the people who had watched the whole situation started to clap.

In only a few more minuets, a man came running in and headed straight for the girl. It was clear that this was her dad. I backed up a bit to give them their space.

"Nice tackle Flash" I said as I walked over to him.

"I can't believe this just happened- almost happened. She was just having fun at the movie theater." He said in both anger and sadness. 

"It sucks, but at least the guy is gonna be arrested." I offered. I looked around. "Hey, where did Derek and Mac go?"

"They left when they saw what was going on. They texted me saying they had drugs on them and didn't want the cops catching them when they got here" Flash said bitterly. 

"That's shitty." I said in amazement that two people could be so terrible. "I'm glad you stayed though. That guy would have gotten away if it wasn't for you."

"And if it wasn't for you, no one would have noticed." He pointed out.

"You know Flash, if you ever didnt want to sit with Derek and Mac at lunch, there's always a spot next to me, Ned, and MJ" I offered as an olive branch. It seemed like the better thing to say rather than 'today showed me you're not a total douchebag'

"You know, I just might take you up on that."  
———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—

Bonus:

"Hey Mr. Delmar. How's things?" I ask as I walk in the shop and head for the candy.

"Eh." He said vaguely. 

"Dad! You need more Provolone cheese!" Someone yells from the back.

"I'll order some." He calls to the girl as she comes out. "Peter, this is my daughter."

He introduced us but I would recognize her anywhere. She was the girl from the movie theater. I guess everything was too hectic that night for me to realize that the man who ran to her was actually Mr. Delmar. 

"I'm Peter Parker" I said with a grin.


End file.
